<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Uyamthanda by santigold96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675045">Uyamthanda</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96'>santigold96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Chinuk Wawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:28:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Uyamthanda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lapho imiswa imoto eluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka kaBrienne, uphendukela kuJaime ngokumgqolozela ebusweni. UJaime wagigitheka, kodwa wangasho lutho futhi walinda ukuthi akhulume. Uvele wahleka, wabe esethi, "Ngakho-ke, ngingalindela yini ukuthi wena no-Ilyn nisemathunzi futhi kusasa?"</p><p>UJaime wagxuma, kepha waqala ukummela futhi wazanywa ngeqiniso - Operation Marine, yenqaba, yala! "Lokho okushiwo amaNgisi ayisikhombisa ngawe, Brienne? Ngingaba ngcono emthunzini wakho, ngiyathembisa."</p><p>UBrienne uvele wahleka futhi futhi futhi kwenziwa enhliziyweni kaJaime ukwenza gxuma elihlekisayo esifubeni sakhe. "Hhayi, bomvu, banendlela yakho, njengenjwayelo.", UBrienne wamtshela, emamatheka. "Kodwa-ke, uma ungabe usayiphinda indlela yami kusasa, ungahle ukhulume nami." Kwabonakala ubuso bakhe obuxakile, wathi ukuthula kancane, "Ngiyakukhumbula, Jaime. Ngifuna ukuba ngabangane bethu futhi."</p><p>UJaime wezwa la mazwi enamathela emqaleni wakhe, kepha wezwa impendulo yezwi, "Ngiyakufuna, Brienne. Uma ngingenile kule ndawo, ngizoma ngithi sawubona." UCersei akakwazanga ukumphuthumisa emhlanganweni kaRasa, abaze baye esikoleni ngemuva kwakho konke.</p><p>Ukumamatheka kukaBrienne kwakuyinto ekhanyayo epaki, futhi uJaime wazibona esexubha amazinyo futhi. "Kubukeka kukuhle. Kulungile ngidinga ukufika ekhaya noma ubaba uzoqala ukuzibuza ukuthi ngikuphi. Ubusuku obuhle, Jaime."</p><p>"Yebo, ngena endlini. Abesifazane abasebasha akufanele babe kulobu busuku, ngisho nabesifazane abanjengawe.", UJaime ehleka. Wayazi ukuthi uBrienne wayengumuntu okhuthele futhi ekuthatha lokho kuziqhenya, ngakho-ke wayezothathelwa indawo ihlaya phakathi kwabo lapho beyizingane. UBrienne ubukeka sengathi uyakukhumbula lokho futhi wahleka.</p><p>"Thula, wena. Ngizokubona ngokuhamba kwesikhathi kusasa." Kwakuyisitatimende, akukho mbuzo, futhi uJaime wayazi ukuthi uzobona ngempela iBrienne Tarth kusasa futhi, onkulunkulu balungele, nsuku zonke emva kwalokho.</p><p>"Uzoba nobusuku obuhle impela., Brienne."</p><p>UJaime waphenduka wahamba waya emotweni yakhe. Walinda waze uBrienne kufanele apake futhi wahamba ngaphambi kokuba ngiye ekhaya, futhi uma kwenzeka ethatha indlela efanayo njengoba enza ukuze aqiniseke ukuthi uyayithola indlu ihamba kahle, ubani yena? ngingabasola? Ngemuva kweminyaka yokuhluka, waba nesibhamu sokuthola umngane wakhe wakudala, futhi, uma edlala amakhadi afanele, kungahle kufane nokuthi abe yindoda enenhlanhla, efika ube yingxenye yeBrienne emhlabeni.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>